Secrets
by xFAN.GIRLx
Summary: Sonny's back after six years. But she's back with two five years old kids. What will happen if she see Chad again after what he did six years ago? Sequel to Friendship or Love.
1. Back to LA

**Hey! This is the sequel to Friendship or Love. For those who haven't read Friendship or Love you might need to read it. I don't know if you need to.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

I left the airport with Chance and Grace, my five years old twins. I looked around the airport looking for Tawni. I spotted Tawni with Nico. I ran up to them and hugged Tawni. "Sonny!" Tawni said. Nico was talking to the twins. "Hey guys" Nico said. Tawni broke away from our hug. She hugged the twins. "Aunt Tawni!" The two said.

"How's Tiffany?" I asked Nico, referring to their three years old daughter. "She fine. Zora's babysitting her right now" Nico said. I looked at Tawni. "Let's go?" I asked

"Let's go" Tawni said. We went to their car. Nico placed the bags in the trunk. Chance and Grace were sitting besides me. Chance looked around. "Mommy, where's Tiffany?" Chance, my five years old son asked. "At Aunt Tawni's house with Aunt Zora" I said. Chance smiled.

After an hour we arrived at Nico and Tawni's house. Nico removed the bags out of the trunk. We entered the house. "Mommy!" Tiffany said. Tawni picked her up. I saw Zora and smiled. Zora hugged me. "Sonny, I missed you" Zora said. She broke away from the hug. "Aunt Zora" Grace, my five years old daughter said. Grace hugged Zora. I smiled. "Grace, Chance go play with Tiffany" Tawni said. The three ran off. We went to the kitchen. I sat at a stool. Zora sat next to me. Nico and Tawni across from us. "Sonny, you need to tell him. Sooner or later he will find out. He knows you're coming, that's why he'll go here later" Tawni said

"I promised I won't tell him. I promised that I will wait until they're seven years old" I said

"Sonny, he has a right to know" Zora said

"It's not my place to tell him" I said

"We'll give you time to think about it. Let's forget about it for now" Nico said. I turned to Zora. "Is Chad coming to your wedding?" I asked.

"Sonny, it's been six years. The guy didn't do anything to you" Tawni said. I looked at her.

"He broke my heart. I'm not yet ready to see him" I said

"Yeah, he broke your heart but he didn't mean too. He loved you, he doesn't want to break your heart" Nico said

"If he really loved me, he wouldn't have used Tawni and lied " I said

"Sonny, this all my fault. Don't blame Chad" Zora said

"This isn't your fault, Zora" I said

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't played a prank on Tawni, maybe she and Nico would be together by the time Chad thought of the biggest lie ever" Zora said

"Zora, stop blaming yourself. Sonny, you need to talk to Chad. It's now or never" Tawni said

"I pick never" I said

"Sonny, Chad loved you and he still do. He didn't mean to hurt you. He thought that it's the only way to know, if you loved him back" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Zian standing there, with Zairus, his five years old son. "Aunt Sonny" Zairus said and I hugged him. Then I hugged Zian.

"Where's Chance and Grace?" Zairus asked.

"Upstairs with Tiffany" I said and he run off. I turned to Zian. "How's the life of a single dad?" I asked

"Horrible. I wish she's here" Zian said.

* * *

**Chance and Grace. That's the best I can do.  
Guys, I need you to help me think of a way why Zairus' Mum died. It can be because she's sick or an accident. But be specific. Thank you! :) **


	2. Chad meets the twins

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is short. I just run out of ideas.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance  
**I edited this chapter because I found a mistake. Sorry****

* * *

"Sorry to ask but how did she die? I didn't really understand because Tawni was crying when she told so I didn't understand" I said. A tear dropped on Zian's cheek. "She was on the way home. Then a truck hit her side of the car. She didn't survive anymore" Zian said as another tear made it's way to his cheek. I hugged him. "Sorry" I said. He broke away from the hug and smiled at me. He wiped away his tears. "It's ok Sonny" He said. I smiled at him. Then he came in. Chad. "Hey guys….Sonny?" He said completely shocked. "Hi.." I whispered. He hugged me tight. "Sonny, I missed you a lot." He said. I backed away. "Sorry Chad but you're still not forgiven. You don't know how much I got hurt" I said.

I walked past him and went upstairs to the kids. I smiled at them when I saw them. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Grace asked. "Mommy, just remember something" I said. "Sonny" Chad said from behind me. I turned to face him. "What?" I said.  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lie also these years ago. I just thought you'll get jealous. And you'll tell me you love me. But I was wrong. You don't love me back. I'm really sorry" Chad said. A tear made its way on my cheek.

"Chad" I said then I hugged him. He hugged back. After a few minutes I backed away and someone tugged on shirt. I looked down and saw Grace staring at me with her brown eyes. "Mommy, who is he?" She asked. I picked her up and faced Chad. "Hey little one. You must be Grace Sophia Munroe. Your Aunt Tawni always talk about you. And she was right. You are pretty" Chad said to Grace and Grace giggled. "I'm your Mommy's friend. I'm your Uncle Chad" He said.

I placed Grace down then she ran off. The four was playing. "So that blond boy with Zairus must be Chance Tyler Munroe." Chad said. I looked at him and smiled.

"How come you know so much about the twins?" I asked him and he shrugged.  
"Tawni always talk about them. Saying they're cute and sweet. I think they got that from they're beautiful Mommy" Chad said and I playfully hit him. "Sonny, I love you" He said. His blue eyes sparkling. I smiled at him. "I love you too" I said and his face instantly lit up. "So does that mean you'll go out with me?" He asked hope present in his eyes.  
"Of course" I said and he picked me up and spun me around. "You're finally together" A very familiar voice said. I never thought I'd dread hearing that voice again.

**

* * *

Cliff hanger! :0 Sorry if it sucks. My brain isn't working properly considering it's 2.30 AM..  
**Sorry about the mistake last time. I had an obsession with the name 'Casey' when I wrote this chapter. And writing at 2.30 in the morning, doesn't help.****


	3. Back in your life

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's short again. I don't even know how to prolong the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance **

* * *

I turned around to see Grady smiling at us. I smiled back at him even though it was fake he didn't notice my fear. I hugged him so he won't be suspicious. "I missed you, Sonny" Grady said. I backed away and Chad grabbed my hand. He squeezed it gently to assure me that nothing bad will happen. I heard someone crying. I turned around to see Grace crying. I run up to them. "Why are you crying, sweetie?" I asked her. I picked her up and faced the two. I saw Grady staring at us with a smile. Chad had a worried look on his face that probably matched mine. Grace stopped crying when she saw Grady. "Mommy, who is he?" Grace asked. I placed her down then she went to Grady. Grady picked her up and he smiled at her. "He's your Uncle Grady" I said and Chad grabbed my hand. I walked past him and went to the garden at the back of the house.

I sat at the grass and let the tears fall. I felt someone sat besides me. It was Chad. "Hey" He said. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Why are you crying, Sonshine?" Chad asked as he wiped my tears.

"I can't lose them. Not now not ever. I love them so much to lose them" I said while more tears run down my face. Chad just hold me trying to comfort me. "Sonny, I know you love them. And I know you love them enough to let them be happy" Chad said. I wiped my tears. "You're right. Even though it hurts me to let them I have to. Just to make them happy" I said and he smiled at me.

We returned back inside the house to see them all talking. Tawni looked worried while he was talking to Grady. "Hey guys" I said then we sat next to Tawni. Grady smiled at me and I returned the smile. "So how are you, Sonny?" Grady asked. "I'm fine. How about you?" I asked and his smile fell. "I miss Chastity." He said and a tear fell on his cheek. "What really happened after I left that made Chastity leave?" I asked and everyone looked at me. "We had a fight" Grady whispered. Someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get it" I said and I stood up. I went to the door. And standing there was the girl I'll never thought I'll see that day.

* * *

**Sucks? Yeah I know. Guy can you give me an idea so I can write longer because I'm running out of ideas. Any idea will do. Thanks for the help..**


	4. New People In My Life

**Hey guys! I'm back after a couple of months! I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. Just really busy. On the up side school holidays is coming up in a couple of weeks. That means more time to write.**** Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.

* * *

**

Chastity was standing there with a guy behind her. The guy was holding a kid. Probably a year old. She smiled at me then she hugged me. "Um.." I said then I hugged her back. "I missed you Sonny" Chastity said and I smiled. "I missed you too. I'm not the only one" I whispered the last part so the guy behind her won't hear. Chastity broke away from the hug and looked at me shocked. "You told them?" She asked and I smiled. I shook my head and she looked at me confused. "Who?" She asked.

"Before I tell you, would you mind telling me who he is? And also her" I said and she smiled. "Jason meet Sonny Munroe. Sonny meet Jason Evans. My husband. And this is our daughter, Jillian Evans" Chastity said and my jaw dropped. I looked at the guy. He was smiling at me. Then I looked at the baby. The baby had brown hair and green eyes.

The guy had blond hair and green eyes. I looked at Chastity. I closed my mouth "Um.. " I said. I was speechless. "By the way I actually came here for Tawn. Is she here?" She asked and I nodded. We all went inside and they all stared at Chastity. Grady looked at Chastity then Jason. "Tawni!" Chastity said then she and Tawni hugged.

Chad stood up and came up next to me. "Who is he?" Chad asked referring to Jason. Jason smiled at them. "Oh, by the way guys. This is Jason Evans, my husband. And this is Jillian our daughter" Chastity said and everyone stared at her shocked. Well except for me and Jason.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. Grady glared at Jason and Jason felt uneasy. Chastity sighed. "What? Since When?" Grady asked. "We got married a couple of years ago and Jillian was born last year." Chastity said. Grady sighed and left the room. I followed him. I found him sitting at the hammock on Tawni's backyard. "Grady" I said then I took a seat next to him. Grady looked at me then he shook his head. "I should have said sorry to her." Grady said and I just hugged him.

We went back inside the house and everyone talking to a guy who looked scared to death. The guy was sitting next to Zora and she was comforting him while glaring at the others. I giggled. "Guys?" I asked and they all looked at me. I looked at the guy and smiled. I raised an eyebrow to give him the hint that he needs to introduce himself. Zora whispered something to him and he stood up. "I'm Christian Tyson Cooper. Zora's fiancée and I will not hurt her" The guy said like he was a soldier. "I only asked your name. And Cooper? I assume that you Chad's little bro" I said then I looked at Chad. He smiled at me.

I sat next to Chad while Grady sat next to Nico. I looked at Christian and smiled. He looked a lot like Chad except Christian had brown hair. Christian looked at everybody and he went pale. I looked at everybody and they were all glaring at him. Well, except for Chad, Zian and Zora. "Guys! You're being mean" I said and Tawni turned to me. "We just don't want Zora getting hurt. So this guy better watch out" Tawni said then she flipped her hair.

"The guy didn't do anything. How can you be so sure he will hurt Zora?" I asked and this time Nico turned to me. "Because he's Chip's brother. This dude can hurt Zora like Chip Drama Pants did to you" Nico said. "Hey!" Chad said and I smiled at this. "Nico, you're the one who said he didn't mean to hurt me. So just leave Christian alone." I said and Chad nodded. "Sonny's right. I've known Chris and Chad since childhood. Yeah, they look so much alike but they have different attitudes toward things" Zian explained and I nodded in agreement. "Fine, we're going to leave you alone. But we're watching you" Tawni said.

* * *

**This story was rushed so if it sucks, I'm really sorry.**

**If anyone of you guys need help writing a story just PM me. I have lots of idea and I really want to help someone write so yeah.**

**Like it? Hate? Tell me in your review  
**


	5. Here with you

**Hey guys! I manage to create chapter 5 yesterday so _I think _I can update everyday. I'm working on chapter 6 right now so I'm guessing this story will updated tomorrow.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen and Chad was sitting next to me. Nico and Grady was across from us. Zora, Chris and Jason was playing outside with Grace, Chance, Zairus and Tiffany. Tawni and Chastity was talking on the lounge room. Jillian was with them.

"Sonny?" Chad said and I broke out of my thoughts. "Huh? What did you say? Sorry I was zoning out" I said then I looked at Chad. His eyes show concern. "I said Mr Condor asked us if we want to do a reunion show of So Random! So do you want to? Everyone already agreed and Mack Falls are doing a reunion show too" Nico said and I smiled. "Sure" I said and I looked at Chad. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I looked at the back door. It was a clear sliding door so I can see the backyard. Chris went back inside and he smiled at me. He took a seat next to me. I looked at Nico and he was glaring at Chris. "You better take care of her" Nico said and Chris smiled. "I will" Chris said. I looked outside and saw that Zora was chasing Grace and Tiffany around. "She'll be a great mom" I said then I looked at Chris. He was looking at Zora with a smile. I can see in his eyes that he really love Zora. "I know" Chris said then he stood up and went back outside.

Me and Chad went outside. Chance run up to us and Chad picked him up. "Hey buddy" Chad said and giggled. "Are you my daddy?" Chance asked and he tilted his head to the side. He looked so much like his dad. Chad chuckled. Then Grace run up to us then I picked her up. "Mommy, is he daddy?" Grace asked in a cute voice. I kissed her forehead. "I'm not your daddy. But I can be your daddy" Chad said and their face light up. "Can we call you daddy?" Grace asked and I chuckled. "Yes princess" Chad said. We put them down and they run off.

Chad wrapped his arms on my waist and I leaned my head on his chest. I looked at the kids and smiled. I looked at Chad and he was looking at the kids. I just stared at him and he smirked. "I know I'm hot but you don't to stare" Chad said without looking at me. I blushed then I playfully hit him in the arm. He looked at me then he held his arm. "That hurts, Sonny" He said, faking that his arm hurts. "I'm sorry Chaddy" I said teasingly and I laughed. Chad looked at me like I'm an angel.

"I missed your laugh" Chad said and I smiled. "That's so cheesy" I said and he laughed. "What can I do. I became sappy since I fell for you" Chad said. "I love you Sonny" He said and I smiled. He kissed my forehead. "I love you too" I said. I looked at Chad's eyes. "Sonny, what do you think about moving in with me? I know we just got together and it's too fast. But Chance and Grace are growing up. I just think I can help you and they also need a father figure with them" Chad said sincerely. I pecked him on the lips and smiled. He was also smiling. "I take that as a yes" He said and I chuckled.

We all went back inside because it was getting dark. Me and Chad went to the lounge room to see Nico, Tawni, Chastity and Grady talking. Jillian was playing with a doll on the floor. The others were eating in the kitchen. "I'm going home now. It's getting late." Grady said then he stood up. Grady hugged Tawni, Chastity then me. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. See you later guys" Grady said then he left.

Zora entered the room with Chris, Chance, Grace, Jason and Tiffany. Chance and Grace run up to up. I picked up Grace. "Come let's go home" I said. "Aren't you going to stay here?" I heard Tawni ask. I looked at her and shook my head. "We're staying with Chad" I said and she smiled at me. "I'm going to take your things. Tawn, where are their bags?" Chad asked.

"Upstairs. Third door to the left." Tawni said then Chad left the room. "We're going now guys" Chris said and Zora nodded. "Bye guys" I said and they left. "We're going too" Chastity said while picking up Jillian. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" Chastity said and they left. I placed Grace down and they sat on the sofa next to Tiff. Chad came down with the bags. "Where's Chris?" Chad asked when he placed down the bags.

"They went home" I said then Chance run up to us. "Mommy can me and Grace stay here?" Chance asked then I looked at Chad. I looked back at Chance and he was doing the puppy dog face. "Don't you want to see your new house?" Chad asked. "Please daddy" Grace said and Chad sighed. "Fine but tomorrow you're going to stay there" Chad said and the two cheered. Chad stood next to me.

"Wait, when did they start calling Chad, daddy?" Nico asked totally confused. "Earlier" I said with a smile and Nico shrugged. "Chance, Grace listen to your Uncle Nico and Aunt Tawni. Okay?" I said and they nodded. They run off with Tiff. "So we're going now?" Chad asked and I nodded. We bid goodbye and left.

We reached his house. More like mansion. I unpacked and we ate dinner. We watched 'A walk to remember'. Well, I forced Chad to watch it. I felt Chad staring at me so I looked at him. And he was staring at me. "I love you" Chad said then he kissed me. I kissed him back.

Somehow we manage to go to his bedroom while kissing.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Tell me in your review.  
Anyway, I thought of an idea how to prolong the story. So I think this will be longer than I thought.**


	6. Andy?

**Hey guys! You guys are lucky because I almost forgot to update. I'm actually busy and just remember that I had to update.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I shifted a little and felt something around my waist. I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Chad. I smiled as memories of last night came back to me. I tried to sit up but Chad pulled me down. "Sonny don't leave" Chad said but his eyes were still closed. I patted his head. "Go back to sleep Chad" I said then I remove his arms around me.

I took a shower then got dressed. I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. After an hour I finished cooking pancakes and Chad came down. "Good Morning sleepy head" I said not really looking at Chad. "Good Morning Sunshine" Chad said. I took a plate and put pancakes on it. I placed it in front of him then I got my own. I sat beside him. Chad started eating his pancake like a pig. I just smiled at this.

"What time do we need to be at the studio?" I asked Chad then he looked at me. He had a syrup on his nose. "Ten" Chad said. "It's already 9.30 so finish your food." I said then he shrugged. He went back to eating. "Oh and by the way you have syrup on your nose" I said as I finished my pancake. I stood up and place my plate on the sink. I turned around to see Chad removing the syrup on his nose.

After half an hour we were already at the studio. I went to my Stage 3 while Chad went to Stage 2. I entered the prophouse to see the kids running around. Zora and Chris was playing with them. "Chance. Grace" I said and they all looked at me. My twins smiled and run up to me. "Mommy!" They shouted in unison. I kneeled down and hugged them. I patted their heads and stood up. They went back to playing but Zora and Chris stopped playing with the kids.

I smiled at them. "Where are the others?" I asked. "There are at the commissary with Zian" Chris said and I nodded. I looked around the prophouse and smiled. "I haven't been here in a while" I said then I looked at Zora. She smiled at me. "And I can't believe you're getting married" I said then I hugged her. Zora was like a little sister I never had. "Um guys" I heard Chris said. We broke the hug and looked at Chris. He was pointing at something behind as and he looked confused. We turned around to see a girl probably the same age as me.

She had black hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at us and I smiled back even though I was confused. "I'm Andrea Pike." The girl said with a smile. I stared at her for a while and screamed. "Andy!" I shouted then we hugged each other. "Andy? Wow you changed a lot" I heard Zora say. We broke the hug and Andy looked at Zora. "Zora? You're the one who changed a lot. You've grown so much" Andy said then they hugged. I looked at Chris and the kids. The kids stopped playing and all of them looked confused. "She's Marshall's niece. We met her when we were still working on So Random!" I said and they all looked more confused.

"Marshall? Marshall who?" Chris said then kids run off playing again. "Marshall Pike. The executive producer of So Random and Mackenzie Falls"Zora said and Andy nodded. "Ohh" Chris said then he went back to chasing the kids.

"So what did we miss?" I heard Tawni ask. The three of us turned around to see Zian, Nico, Grady and Tawni. "Andy? Andy!" Tawni shouted then she hugged Andy. "Hey Tawn" Andy said hugging Tawni. "We haven't seen you in a long time, Andy" Nico said and Grady nodded. "Hey guys" Andy said when Tawni broke the hug.

I looked at Zian because he was staying quiet. He looked like he saw an angel. I smirked. "Zian?" I said but he just kept staring at Andy. "Zian!" I shouted and he came out of his trance. "Huh? What?" Zian said then he looked at me.

"You do know that staring is rude, right?" I said and he looked at the floor. I saw he was blushing. I just shook my head with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate? Please review.**


	7. Bryson and Dakota Condor

**Hey guys! I'm back. I'm really sorry I was gone for a while. I was busy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

Tawni kept rambling on about things that happened the past years that Andy didn't know about. "By the way I'll be the director of the reunion show for So Random." Andy said when Tawni stopped talking. We all smiled at her and Zian was staring at her again. I just shook my head.

We went to the commissary. Zora and Chris was getting Frozen yogurts for everyone. Andy went to talk to the new owner of the studio, Bryson Condor. Zian, Nico and Grady were talking to the kids on the other table. It was just me and Tawni sitting together

"Sonny?" I heard Tawni said. I broke out of my trance and looked at her. "Sorry" I said. She had this serious look.  
"When are you gonna tell him? Don't you think he has a right to know?" Tawni said.  
"Tawn, I don't know. I know that he needs to know but it's really not my place to tell him." I said then I sighed.

I looked at the kids then smiled. I turned to Tawni and she was looking at the kids. She turned to me.  
"Sonny, you're still part of this. You need to tell him before he even finds out. I'm surprised that he still doesn't know that he's the father of the twins." Tawni said with a little smile and I just smiled back.

Zora and Chris came back with the frozen yogurt. "So what did we miss?" Zora asked then she sat down. Chris sat next to her.

I took my frozen yogurt and Tawni did the same. "So, when's the wedding?" I asked and looked at Zora. She smiled then looked at Chris. I can clearly see that they're so in love. Zora looked back at me. "Probably two to three months from now." Zora said.  
"Anything you want to do for your wedding so me and Sonny can arrange it?" Tawni said with a smile.  
"I don't know, Tawni. I don't really know anything about weddings." Zora said with a shrug.

Then the three of them started smiling. I looked at them confused. "What?" I asked then someone put a white rose in front of me. I looked up and saw Chad smiling at me. I smiled at him. I stood up and hugged him. I broke the hug and took the rose. I looked at it then kissed Chad on the cheek. "Thanks" I said. We both sat down.  
"Aww" Tawni cooed.

We talked for a while and went back to the prop house. Chad went to stage 3 with Zora, Chris, Chance, Grace, Zairus and Tiffany. Nico and Grady were playing a video game. After so many years they still haven't changed.

Tawni was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine full of wedding dress. She said she was looking for the perfect dress for Zora. Me and Zian were just sitting there watching Nico and Grady.

"Hey guys" I heard Andy say from the door. Zian's face lit up when he heard Andy's voice but his face fell when he turned to Andy. I turned to Andy. She was with a guy and a girl. The guy was probably a couple of years younger than us. While the girl was probably a year or two younger than Zora. They both were brunettes with brown eyes.

"Hey Andy.. And Dakota?" I said, a little bit shocked. Tawni, Nico and Grady stopped what they were doing to look at the three.  
"Dakota Condor?" Tawni said.  
"Yeah it's me" Dakota said with a smile. She's grown taller and her hair was longer. I looked at the guy they're with.  
"And..?" I asked a little bit confused.  
"I'm Bryson Condor. I'm Dakota's big brother" He said.  
"I didn't know Dakota has a brother" Nico said and Grady nodded in agreement. Same old Nico and Grady.  
"Neither do I. And Dakota is Zora's best friend." Zian said and we all turned to him.  
"What?" We all said in unison. We turned to Dakota and she's just smiling.  
"Didn't she tell you. We've been friends ever since So Random ended. I'm not the evil kid I used to be when you guys were in So Random" Dakota said.  
"Anyway, they came here to talk about the reunion of So Random" Andy said and Bryson nodded.  
"You can start shooting tomorrow. Andy said that Marshall will be here tomorrow to help her out." Bryson said and we all nodded. Bryson and Dakota left after a while.

Andy sat next to Zian and smiled. "Andy, Zian was jealous of Bryson. Are you guys dating?" I asked while smirking. Zian looked down and started to blush.  
"That's cute. And no we're not dating. Bryson's married and he has a son named Jeremy" Andy said then she giggled.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review.  
****I'm gonna finish this soon and this time I promise. So after I finish this do you want me to write another story(something that's not related to this story)? **


	8. Andy and Zian

**Hey! Here's chapter 8. :) This chapter is dedicated to threewordseightletters.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

SPOV

Nico and Grady went back to playing with their video game. Tawni's sitting on the other couch smirking knowingly at Zian and Andy.

Zian's face lit up when he found out that Andy wasn't dating Bryson.  
"Really?" Zian asked and Andy nodded in agreement. Zian had a toothy grin on his face. Then Andy hugged Zian. Which made him blush but he just hugged her back.  
"Just go out already" Tawni said. Andy and Zian broke the hug, blushing at what Tawni said.  
"Yeah" I said, for once agreeing with Tawni. Zian glared at me and I shrugged. Nico and Grady stopped what they were doing and looked at Zian and Andy. They smirked.  
"See, even they agree with us. And they're idiots" Tawni said.  
"Tawni" Nico said then Tawni mumbled a sorry.

We turned back to Andy and Zian. They were looking in each other eyes, completely lost in their own world.  
"Will you go out with me, Andy?" We heard Zian said. Andy nodded and hugged Zian. Me, Tawni, Nico and Grady left the prop house so Andy and Zian can talk for a while.

We went to Stage 2 but we can't find Chad, the kids, Chris or Zora. I saw Chastity so we all walked up to her. "Hey Chas" I said to her then she looked up at me. She smiled but her smile dropped when she saw Grady. "Hey" Chastity said trying to avoid Grady's eyes.  
"Do you know where Chad is?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Chad, Chris, Zora and the kids are in Chad's dressing room" She said.  
"Thanks. See you around Chas" I said then we left for Chad's dressing room.

I knocked on the door then we heard a 'come in'. We all came in. Chad's old dressing room was big but there wasn't many things in it. There was a couple of couch in the middle, a coffee table, vanity on one side and a rack full of clothes on another side.

The kids were running around while Chad, Chris and Zora were on the couch. "Hey guys" I said then I took a seat next to Chad. Grady sat next to me while Tawni was in between Zora and Nico. Chris was on the other side of Zora.

Chad put an arm around me. "So, how's m'lady?" Chad asked and I giggled. "Good" I said then he kissed my temple.  
"Good" he said with a smirk.  
"Fi-"  
"Will you cut it already. We know you can't get enough of each other but you don't have to flirt in front of us" Tawni cut me off. She smirked at me and I glared at her.  
"We're not flirting. It's just our 'thing'" I said with a pout. Chad chuckled.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Tawni said and I rolled my eyes.

We talked for a while until Grace came running to us. Chad picked her up and put her on his lap. "Hey, princess" Chad said and Grace giggled.  
"Do you need something, sweetie?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Can we please pizza later? Pwease?" Grace said with puppy dog eyes. She turned to Chad. Chad looked at me with puppy dog eyes.  
"Pwease?" Chad said and I chuckled.

"Sure" I said and Grace cheered. She hugged both me and Chad. "Thank you, Mommy and Daddy" Grace said. She turned to the others with a smile. Chris was staring at her.

"Guys, you know the twins looks like-" Zora elbowed Chris so he would shut up. "Shut up" Zora said to him. Chris clutched his stomach, where Zora elbowed him.

We were all just staring at him. Grace got up and run towards Chance. "Look like who?" Grady asked, confused. I froze.

"Uh…" I said and looked at Tawni for help. We said different things simultaneously.

"uh.. their dad" I said.  
"They look like Sonny" Chad said.  
"Their grandfather" Zora said.  
"Their grandmother, Connie" Nico said.  
"Chad!" Tawni said.

We all looked at Tawni like she was crazy. But she just shrugged. Grady looked around, confused. "What are you guys hiding? Who do they look like?" Grady asked, getting annoyed. Grady looked at Chris. Chris looked at Zora, nervously. "They look like Cha… Ouch" Chris said but Zora stepped on his foot. "I told you to shut up" She said.

Grady sighed. "It's alright if you don't want me to know" He said with a little smile. We heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Chad said. Andy and Zian came in with a smile.

"Andy? I haven't seen you in a while" Chad said.  
"Hey Chad" Andy said.  
"So what did we miss?" Zian asked looking at Chris who was still in pain.  
"We were talking about Sonny's kids. The twins" Grady said.  
"Zian told me about your kids. Speaking of the twins, Zian didn't tell who their father is. Who's their dad?" Andy said and Tawni smirked.  
"Yeah, tell Andy" Tawni said and Nico glared at her.  
"Tawn" Nico said and Tawni mumbled a sorry. She rested her head on Nico's shoulder.  
"um..uh" I said while looking around nervously. Andy, Grady and Chris were looking at me curiously.  
"Well, it's…"

* * *

**Hopefully, by next week this story is finished. I'm in the mood to write stuff and after I finish this story, I'm going to write another one. And I'm hoping that one will be better.  
****I'm sorry if this chapter(probably even the whole story) sucks. I'm just too stressed out. Tell me what you think in your review. :D **


	9. A secret hidden for six years

**Hey! A few you are asking me who's the twins father. Well here it is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance **

* * *

**SPOV**

"Well, it's…" I said then I stopped to look around. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want Grady to find out. I was too scared. I looked at Grady and sighed. Suddenly my phone went off. I took it out of my pocket and looked at who was calling. It was Chastity. So I answered the phone.

"Hey, Chas" I said, nervously looking at Grady.  
"Go outside" She said then she hung up. I sighed.  
"I have to go somewhere. Grady, we'll talk later." I said then I stood up from the couch.

I walked out of the room then I saw Chastity leaning on the wall near the dressing room. I approached her and smiled.  
"Hey" I said and she smiled a little.  
"Hey. Sonny, I heard your conversation with Grady" Chastity said and I stiffened. Chastity continued talking. "You almost told him the truth."

"Chastity, everyone's pressuring me into telling him. He deserves to know. I know you're not ready. As much as I want the kids to be with me, they need their dad." I said and Chastity started crying. I hugged her.

"Sonny, I don't know what to do. I love Jason and Jillian but I'm not yet ready to face the truth. Even if he didn't mean what he said, I still can't forget about it. I can't forget about him." She said, whispering the last part.

I let her cry on my shoulder. "Chas, I know you're not ready to face him. And I know you don't want to lose Jason. But think about the kids. They need him" I said and she nodded.

"Do you want to talk to Chastity alone? I can take Jillian with me so she can play with the other kids" I said and he nodded. I took Jillian from him and started walking back to Chad's dressing room.

I entered the dressing room and they all looked at me then Jillian. "Chastity and Jason's talking so I had to take Jillian with me" I said, knowing what they were going to say. They all nodded and I put Jillian next to Tiffany and Grace, who were playing dolls in one corner. I kissed their heads and went back to the couch.

I sat next to Chad and he put his arm around me. There was a silence so I just looked at the people around me. Nico and Tawni went to play with the kids. Andy and Zian were whispering to each other. Grady were looking at the kids with a smile on his face. Zora and Chris were looking at each other with a smile on their lips.

"Zora, Chris , how did you guys meet?" I asked with a little smile.

"Well, me and Zian went out on a dinner a month after you left. He didn't tell me Chad and his little brother, who is Chris, will be coming with us. After a while of awkward silence Chris started talking to me. That's when I found out that he's not like his brother" Zora said with a smile but she glared at Chad.

"Awww, that's cute Zora" Andy said and Zian nodded in agreement. I smiled then nodded to show Zora that I agree with Andy. Zora started to blush so she hid her face on her hands. Chris chuckled and Zora glared at him. But she had a smirk on her face. She playfully hit him on the arm and we all laughed.

"I remember when me and Chris got home from the dinner. He won't stop talking about Zora" Chad said and Chris started blushing. Zora smirked then we all started laughing.

I looked at Grady when I realised that he wasn't listening to us. He was looking at Nico, Chance and Ziarus who were building stuff out of their Lego blocks. And I smiled.

We heard a knock on the door and Jason came in. "Hey, can I join your conversation? I don't know where Chastity went." He said and we all nodded. I heard my phone buzzed so I took it out of my pockets. I had a text message from Chastity.

From: Chastity  
To: Sonny_  
Sonny, meet me at the café we used to go to. And bring Grady with you. I think it's time to tell him the truth._

From: Sonny  
To: Chasity  
_Alright. We'll be there._

I sent Chastity my message and I put my phone back on pocket. I turned to Chad and he looked at me confused. "I have to go and talk to Chastity and Grady about the kids" I whispered on his ear. He nodded and he kissed me on the forehead.  
"Grady?" I asked and he looked at me with a smile.  
"Yeah?" He said.  
"I need to talk to you about something. Do you mind?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"It's alright" He said then we both stood up. We left Chad's dressing room.  
"So where do you want to talk and what about?" Grady asked.  
"Remember, me and Chastity's favourite café?" I said and he nodded. We went to Grady's car and hopped in.

After a few minutes we reached the café and we saw Chastity sitting next to the window. We went inside and took seat across from Chastity. Grady and Chastity made eye contact and both looked away quickly.

"Sonny, what are we going to talk about that Chastity needs to be here?" Grady asked.  
"Chas, you tell him" I said with a serious look. Chastity sighed and looked at Grady.  
"Do you know Sonny's kids? The twins, Grace and Chance?" Chastity asked and Grady nodded.  
"Well, they're our kids" She said and Grady just stared at her, his mouth open. I was shocked because I never thought that she was going to be blunt about the whole thing.

"What? How? Why didn't I know about this?" Grady asked, confused and angry. He tried to calm his self so Chastity could finish explain.

"Remember when my brother and sister came to visit us with my nieces and nephews? They made so much mess and you got mad. You started saying mean things about my family. You told me that you never want kids. That's when I got mad. That was the night I was going to tell you that I was pregnant." Chastity started crying "We broke up and the wedding was cancelled. I went to Sonny and told her everything. I told her I want to forget about you and that the kids will only remind me of you. So she offered to take care of the kids until I'm ready to face you again. And here we are 6 years later." Chastity finished her explanation but she was still crying.

I looked at Grady and he looked like he was about to cry. "Chas… I'm sorry" Grady said then he stood up and hugged Chastity. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean any of the things I said that night. Chas, if I only I knew ." He said, letting Chastity cry on his shoulder.

* * *

**You finally know who's the twins father, happy?  
Since no one really reads the authors note, I'm going to tell you one word that'll probably give you a hint on what's going to happen on the next chapter: _Hospital_.  
So what do you think? Is it good or bad? **


	10. Out of my league

**Hey, people! I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or Out My League.**

* * *

**SPOV**

A month passed by and everything was going great. The twins found out about their real parents. At first they weren't very happy about it but as time passed by, the twins got closer with their parents. Even though Grady was jealous of Jason, he decided to be friends with Jason for the sake of the kids. Chastity was more than happy when she found out that everything was going great. Tawni was helping Zora to prepare the wedding. Filming ended early and everyone was happy about it.

I was sitting on the couch at Tawni and Nico's house. Chad was sitting next to me, watching some movie on TV. Nico was on the other couch, also watching the movie. Tawni, Zora, Andy and Chastity were busy talking about the wedding. The kids were outside playing with Zian, Jason, Chris and Grady.

I looked at Chad and smiled. At lot of things has happened to me and I can't help but think what if I stayed. I saw Chad smirk. He looked at me, still smirking.

"I know I look good, Sonshine. But staring is rude" Chad said and I playfully hit his arm. He chuckled then he kissed my forehead.

"I love you" He said while looking me in the eye. Both of his eyes were sparkling.

"I love you too" I said resting my forehead against his. He smiled at me then he gave me a peck on the lips. He turned to Nico.

"Nico, do you still have your guitar?" Chad asked and Nico nodded, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"It's in the music room, next to Tiff's room" Nico said and Chad stood up, pulling me with him.

We went upstairs and started looking for Tiff's room. We saw a room with a pink door with 'Tiffany' written on it and went to the room next to it.

There was a grand piano in the middle of the room. A few guitars, acoustic and electric, were around the room. A drum was in one corner of the room. And there were a couple of couches on side of the room.

Chad took a seat in front of the piano and I sat next to him. "You play the piano?" I asked and he nodded. Chad started playing the piano.

"_It's her hair and her eyes today_  
_That just simply take me away_  
_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_  
_Makes me shiver but in a good way_  
_All the times I have sat and stared_  
_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_  
_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes_  
_And she plays with me sitting there slacked jaw_  
_And nothing to say_

_Cause I love her with all that I am_  
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need_  
_And I'm out of my league once again_" He finished singing then he looked at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"That was amazing, Chad. Did you wrote that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, back we were on Mackenzie Falls and So Random. I wrote it for you"

"Aww. That's so sweet" I cooed. He rested his forehead against mine. "Anything for my Sonshine." He kissed me on the lips and after a seconds we broke the kiss. "I love you" He said.

"I love you too"

We went back downstairs to find the kids and Nico watching some kids show on TV. Tiffany was sitting on Nico's lap.

"Where are the others?" Chad asked and Nico turned to us.

"The girls and Chris are in the kitchen, talking about the wedding. Jason and Zian are also in the kitchen, looking for food. And Grady went out to get some food for everyone" He said and Chad nodded. We went to the kitchen to find Zian looking through the fridge and Jason was looking through the cupboards. The girls and Chris were sitting around the island.

"I'm hungry" Chad said then he went and helped the two look for food. I took a seat next to Zora.

"Hey, Sonny" Zora said and I smiled at her.

"Sonny, do you want to go shopping tomorrow so we can buy our dress for the wedding?" Tawni asked.

"Sure"

"Tawni, what kind of house do you have. You don't have any food" Zian complained and we all laughed.

"We always go out to eat so we don't really bother on buying food, except Tiff's milk and a few baby food" Tawni said and Zian groaned. Nico run in the room "Guys" He said and we all looked at him. He looked horrified.

"Is something wrong?" Chastity asked and Nico nodded.

"Grady got on the car accident" Nico said and I gasped. I was shocked that I can't speak.

"Jason, take Chastity, Zora, Chris and Sonny to the hospital. Nico, take Tawni with you. Me, Andy and Chad are staying here with kids" Zian said and we all nodded.

We went to the car. Me and Chris were sitting by the window. Zora was sitting in between us. Chastity was sitting in front and Jason was driving.

Zora was crying and Chris was comforting her. I was trying not to cry and I can see that Chastity was trying not to cry too. I looked out the window and I remembered the twins. I started crying so I wiped my tears and I looked in front.

I saw a truck coming our way and Jason tried to avoid. Then everything turned black.

* * *

**The song is Out of my league by Stephen Speaks. Anyway, what do you think happened to Sonny and the rest of them? Tell me in your review. :)**

**I'm starting to write a multi-chapter story. The story is called 'Blame It On September' and there's a promo, just look for it in my profile. **


	11. Secrets

**Hey! I know I was gone for a long time but I have so many things to do at school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance**

* * *

**CPOV**

I ran to the waiting room where Tawni and Nico were. Andy, Zian and the kids were following me but they were only walking. Sonny and the others got in a car accident on the way here.

I reached the waiting room to see Nico comforting Tawni who was crying. "How is she?" I asked referring to Sonny. Tawni and Nico looked at me.

"They're still in the emergency room" Nico said while Tawni was crying in his arms. I sat down next to Nico and held my head in my hands. I felt a tug on my shirts and looked up to see Grace and Chance.

"Are you alright, Daddy Chad?" Grace asked and I nodded. I placed her in my lap and Chance sat next to me.

"Is Mommy Sonny alright?" Chance asked and I nodded.

"Mommy's going to be alright" I said trying so hard not to cry. I hugged both of them and when I broke away, I smiled at them.

"Mr Cooper's family?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a doctor standing there looking around. I stood up and put Grace down.

"I'm Chris' brother. How is he?"

"He suffered from internal bleeding but he's alright now. He's just unconscious." He said and I sighed in relief.

"How about Sonny and the others?" Tawni asked from besides me.

"Sonny's alright but still unconscious. Zora's already awake." Doctor said.

"Can I go see her?" I asked and he nodded.

"You should go, Chad. Take the twins. We'll go to Zora" Nico said and I nodded. I picked Grace up and took Chance's hand.

"Room 108. Just go straight." The doctor said and I nodded. We started walking towards Sonny's room. We reached her room and entered. There was a doctor there.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know" I told her and she just smiled at me.

"It' alright" She said and I just nodded. I put Grace down and she ran to Sonny's bed, next to Chance.

"Is she alright? You know, other than being unconscious." I said just looking at Sonny. She had a bandage on her head and right cheek.

"Yeah, they're alright. She didn't lose too much blood to affect the baby" She said and I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What? Baby?" She nodded.

"You don't know? She's a month pregnant" I looked at Sonny and smiled.

"That explains the mood swings and cravings" I said with a little laugh.

"I have to go now" The doctor said and I nodded. When I heard the door closed, I went to Sonny's bed and sat next to her. The twins managed to get on the bed and they were sitting on the left side of the bed.

Sonny started to move then she slowly opened her eyes. "Sonny" I said and she smiled. She looked at the twins and they hugged her. "Mommy Sonny!" They yelled in unison.

"Sonny," I started and she turned to me, "you didn't lose too much blood to affect the baby" She just looked at me, confused.

"Baby?" I nodded.

"Sonny, the doctor said you're a month pregnant" She smiled at me and she started to cry. I wiped her tears. "Don't worry, Chad. It's just tears of joy" She said with a little laugh. We hear d a knock on the door.

Tawni came in with Zora, Andy and the kids. Sonny sat up and the twins got off the bed to play with the others. The girls took turns hugging Sonny.

"Zora, have you checked on Chris?" I asked and she nodded.

"He's still unconscious and he have a few cuts on his face. Other than that he's fine" Zora said and I nodded.

"Tawni, Andy and Zora, what will you say if I told you that I'm pregnant?" Sonny said and Tawni squealed.

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be an aunt" Tawni said and we all laughed. After we all stopped laughing, I noticed that Nico and Zian wasn't there.

"Where's Nico and Zian?" I asked.

"They went to check on Chastity, Jason and Grady" Andy said.

**10 years later**

I was standing in front of a tombstone in the middle of the cemetery. Sonny was standing next to me and Amy was on my right side. It was Jason's tenth year death anniversary and we all went to visit him. All being me, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Chastity, Grady, Andy, Zian, Zairus, Grace, Chance, Tiff, Jillian, Zach, Alia, Nathan, Michael, Cameron and Elle.

Jason died because of the car accident. Chastity was devastated but Grady was there for her. Grady also became Jillian's father. Grady, Chastity, Grace(15), Chance(15) and Jillian(11) became a happy family.  
Tawni and Nico had a son when Tiff(13) was six years old. They named their son Nathan(7).  
Andy and Zian got married two years after me and Sonny got married. They have a son named Michael(6). And a daughter named Elle(3).  
Zora and Chris got married a couple of months after the accident. Zach(10), their son, was premature and born two months early.  
Sonny and I got married a month after Chris and Zora. Alia(10), our daughter, was born the same day Zach. A few years later Cameron(5) was born.

I learned that lying and keeping secrets won't make everything alright. It'll just make everything worse. They always find out about the secrets and lies. Even though everything was a mess at start, we all lived a happy life. We learned from our mistakes.

* * *

**The end! So yeah, it's finished. But I have a new story called 'Blame It On September'. Check it out. Thank you to all of those people who read and reviewed(?) story. And just in case you're wondering the (*number*) is their age.**

**Peace Out!  
**


End file.
